television_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wikia Town/Characters
Note! This page is still based on season 1 information. For example, the years are the characters' years at high school during season 1. Also note that PetStarPlanet is listed twice because she attends both MovieStarPlanet High and Skylanders Fan High in season 1. MovieStarPlanet High Note that every group includes many unnamed members as well. Staff * SnowGem (principal) * DinoBunnies (teacher) * Absolzoey (teacher) Fourth year students * PetStarPlanet * MSPCPMH * tapshoegirl.msp * Freeworks Third year students * Extrateejestrial Second year students * RapunzafanMSP Skylanders Fan High Note that every group includes many unnamed members as well. Bold means that the characters are also part of the User Squad. Some of the characters join during the events of the series. Italic means that they were former members of the User Squad who either changed their school or decided not to be members after a while. Originally, there were only 8 elemental teams. However, in late 2014, the Light and Dark teams were formed and every user had to be resorted. While most students stayed in their original elements, some students were sorted into the Light or Dark teams. Staff * Dani3204 (principal) * Phanpy444 (formely) * Dripsy123 (formely) Air Team * Poseidon133 (leader, fourth year) * Blindsighter101 (first year) * PetStarPlanet (fourth year) * Tornadofyr * Brobusky * AwesomePilot1 * Skyboy001 * Cloudspires400 * Hawksey128 * TheJetJaguar Earth Team * AdamGregory03 (leader, fifth year) * UUnlockedMario * Kyledude788 * CartoonLover321 * Mihawk Moha * Orbit2012 * Orbitball * Spy Wise Earth * SpyroandLPSfan Fire Team * BCtheBoss (leader, fifth year) * Inferno999 (fourth year) * TheShadowCraft (second year) * Poseidia133 (fourth year) * Whirly Volcano (fourth year) * CitronFire3 * Erupdork * Fanboy and chum chum * GameStar43 * HighVoltageXD Water Team * 21qmcgagin (leader, sixth year) * ZapNorris * Articstar 120 * Master Masked Man (formely, fifth year, quit after his fourth year) * Blue-zap * Jast Bish * Legendary Zap * Pirate love 82 Tech Team * The Doctor Of Awesomeness (leader) * Chompy-King * The battle dragon trainer (fourth year) * G4g5g4g5 * ClockwerkSamurai12 * CrazyChippy * CyborgKing * DoodleFox * Flurr0900 * GameGear360 * Gravattack 11 Magic Team * Cutiesaurs (current leader, sixth year) * TheAnimatedKid (former leader, his family moved away from Wikia Town in May 2015) * RayClaus (formely, fifth year, quit after her fourth year) * Swapforcefan1 * KriztianMilanes * Digipony * Orebreaker * SupremeKibitoKai * Thumbwrumbler82 * Wowimjarred Undead Team * BHCreations (leader, second year) * CDiGanon * Batman5273 * Conker T. Squirrel * CurransWeegeesScribbleAJ * ElChupacabraoftheSnow * Funnybone111 * Mastermepp Life Team * Swaggermang (leader) * ChomperzGonnaChomp * Acorn Eel * BenjaminDJ * Dragonlegokid * FloraTheWolf * GNARLYTrEeSnEX1 * Goldmelonmaster1 * TuffLuck321 Light Team * Captainfishlip (leader) (originally part of the Tech Team) * Chopper Chopper ''(originally part of the Undead Team)'' * CouyZDX (second year, temporarily expelled) (originally part of the Tech Team) * Skylandswarrior (second year) (originally part of the Air Team) * Cure Fluffy * Lumoshi * VesperalLight Dark Team * Thibo1102 (leader, third year) (originally part of the Magic Team) * Bvande * Draco333 '''(fourth year) (originally part of the Fire Team) * X-Craft (second year) (originally part of the Undead Team) * Dc1115 * PortalMaster101 * Pro Creeper Gamer * Schoolboy26 * TigerClaw432 Planned to go there but never went * HealingHeart080 (one year before high school, decided not to go to the school because of arguments with students) * SporeVideos3 (was visiting the school in summer 2014 and planned attending, visited briefly in May 2015) YouTube City * Li Moon * Sponge Dragon Sponge Dragon's friends (mentioned only) * '''firela the hedgehog1 is Sponge Dragon's girlfriend. They met sometime after PetStarPlanet moved to Wikia Town and is only mentioned when PetStarPlanet calls Sponge Dragon. She is 15 like Sponge Dragon and is attending SonicCentral High. * MarielTheKeybasHGirl TheMillerwireless Team (mentioned only) Some members of TheMillerwireless Team are Li Moon's friends. * TheMillerwireless (leader) * Shadow the Hedgehog * Jet the Hawk * superhypersilver * Rouge the Bat (formely) * Knuckles the Echidna (formely) StephenKnux (mentioned only) StephenKnux is one of the teachers at SonicCentral High. He is Li Moon's favorite teacher. Others PetStarPlanet's parents PetStarPlanet's mother and father are the most notable unnamed characters in the series. They are usually seen alongside PetStarPlanet at their home. Black Rhino Ranger Black Rhino Ranger (usually known as BRRGames or BRRSpore) is a celebrity who visits Skylanders and My Little Pony themed schools. He has many fans, including PetStarPlanet and Sponge Dragon. Mirai Moon and Maple Panda (mentioned only) Mirai Moon and Maple Panda are Thibo1102's friends who were only mentioned by Thibo. ThePinkGirl (mentioned only) ThePinkGirl is Thibo's older sister who graduated from high school a few years before the events of Wikia Town. It is unknown what high schools she attended, but it's possible that she attended Skylanders Fan High. Season 2 GetiniPvZ Getini will appear in Season 2. He will be part of the Air element team.Category:Wikia Town Category:Characters